Various beverage dispensing systems are known in the art. Typical beverage dispensers are designed so as to combine a beverage concentrate with water at a predetermined ratio so as to produce a beverage which is then acceptable for consumption.
Two beverage dispensing systems which are presently marketed are illustrative of the beverage dispensing art. The Cornelius Company, Anoka, Minn., markets a juice dispenser Model No. 415050 which delivers juice concentrate from a concentrate tank to a "mounting block" where it mixes with water, then exiting through a spout as a ready-to-drink juice beverage. The Cornelius dispenser requires daily cleaning, which includes a water flush of the concentrate line, and a weekly sanitization of the system which is much more involved.
A second commercially available dispenser is the Golden Gem Model 260 Juice Dispenser marketed by Alco Dispensing Systems, Carol Stream, Ill. The Golden Gem dispenser delivers juice concentrate from a concentrate tank by way of a peristaltic pump to a mixing chamber where water and concentrate are combined. The mixing chamber is contained in a dispensing nozzle which delivers the ready-to-drink beverage. The Golden Gem dispenser also requires daily flushes and weekly sanitation operations.
In UK patent application GB No. 2,142,315A to Geiss, an apparatus for dispensing a mixture of fruit juice concentrate and water is disclosed. According to Geiss, a shut-off valve in the water conduit and a motor-driven peristaltic pump are jointly actuable, and when activated, cause fruit juice concentrate and water to be introduced to a drinking vessel. However, the system disclosed by Geiss fails to deliver a fruit juice beverage of uniform consistency.
It is desired to produce a beverage dispensing system which is more convenient for operator use.
It is a second object that a beverage dispensing system be sanitary.
Another object is that the beverage dispensing system yield a reconstituted beverage of uniform consistency.
These and other objects will become apparent in the discussions that follow.